Muffins For All!
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: When Horatio finds a muffin on his desk from an anonymous person, it turns a boring day at the office into one of love, guesses, and the birth of a new religion.
1. Horatio's Muffin

**_A/N:_ Once upon a time, I liked muffins. I liked CSI: Miami. I liked both of them together. And this means… fun stuff! **

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own CSI: Miami. If I did, I'd be really rich.

* * *

**

His day started out as regular as one could think of it. He got up, did anything that need to be done around the house, and walked to the Hummer. He got in, turned on the radio, listened to the grim stories on usually hears in Miami, Florida, and drove to work. It was Saturday, April 2. Saturdays. They were meant to be relaxing, not stressful. Happy, not sad and depressing.

Yep, Lieutenant Horatio Caine sometimes hated the weekends. It seemed as if robberies and murders haunted the halls of the crime lab, whispering, "Death… death…"

He finally arrived at work, but he was about fifteen minutes late. He checked his desk to see if there was anything good or decent, not a murder or robbery case to file. Surprisingly, there was only one thing on his desk, something much out of the ordinary. It made his day seem better already.

Horatio smiled.

It was a muffin.

He usually got stuff from his teammates, like smiles and the rare hug, but he had never gotten food. Especially a muffin. 'This must be a joke,' he thought.

Three pieces of paper were under the baked good. He picked up the muffin and the first note. It read:

**To Horatio Caine:**

**Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the first muffin, a peanut butter muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

The detective spotted the next paper, which said "Muffin Description" on it. Shaking his head, he opened it and read:

**Your muffin is a peanut butter muffin. As the leader, you are usually the one to reach a crime scene first, intent on catching another criminal. Like peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth, your CSI: team sticks by your side through thick and thin. However, you can't just wash them away with milk. You'll never wash away their feelings of love for you.**

"This is better than a busload of cheerleaders," he muttered, putting the description down and picking up the last note, which read:

**Horatio Caine:**

**Words cannot describe the impact that you've had on my life. You are truly an inspiration to us all, and I hope you'll keep it that way for years to come.**

**Calleigh Duquesne**

**-**

_H.:_

_We've been through so much together, it's almost like we're brothers in the fight against crime. I hope this feeling never dies and we keep this up for years to come._

_Eric_

_-_

**Horatio,**

**You comfort the sad and defenseless. You destroy the evil and horror of this world. You ARE the keeper of Miami. Thank you.**

**Alexx**

-

_Horatio-_

_You've changed my life so much. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your kindness. Much thanks for the opportunity._

_Ryan Wolfe_

_-_

**Mr. Caine,**

**I really admire you and your abilities. You know right from wrong every time and are willing to risk your life. Wish I could be just like you.**

**Ms. Natalia**

**-**

_Horatio,_

_Thanks for everything._

_Frank_

_**From the bottom of out hearts, we salute you, Horatio Caine, Lieutenant of the Miami CSI.**_

A gift card for Starbucks slipped out for $25.00.

Horatio couldn't speak. He knew his team appreciated him, but not like this. How could he not see it before? Maybe he was a little too focused on his job. Maybe today, it was a good day to be alive.

Maybe today, he would keep the new tradition of Muffinism alive.

He saw Eric walking to the evidence lab and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"

* * *

**_A/N:_ Please review! What do you think?**


	2. Calleigh's Muffin

**_A/N:_ I could not believe my wide eyes that I got ten reviews for the first chapter of this thing. That's amazing. I think I'll do the next one…

* * *

**

For Miss Calleigh Duquesne, it was a very sunny day in Miami, Florida. It seemed unusually great to be alive today, and nothing was going to destroy that happiness. She had fun planting that muffin on her boss's desk, even though she had no idea who did the anonymous note to him about how the muffin represented him.

Unfortunately, the fact that Tim Speedle was dead still haunted her. That was certain.

The woman sighed and went into the evidence lab. She didn't have any cases she had to work on, but she felt like she was in her comfort zone when she was there. How could she not?

Something caught her eye near the microscopes. It was circular, fluffy…

She grinned. "Muffin."

She walked over to the piece of food and examined it. Notes were next to it. The ballistics expert picked up the first note and read:

**To Calleigh Duquesne:**

**You've been picked to accept the second muffin of Muffinism. As you may know, Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. Your muffin is a chocolate chip muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

Her eyes widened with delight. Calleigh had always found Muffinism to be a fun topic to work off of. It was like the Secret Santa sort of thing, but in a completely different sense. She never had done it at the lab until the time she was told to write something to Horatio.

Someone had decided to start the religion anew.

She picked up the "Muffin Description" piece of paper and read:

**Your muffin is a chocolate chip muffin. Your sweet nature causes others to be deliriously happy around you- except for the criminals, of course. They're nervous that they may get caught up in the way you get caught up with Ryan Wolfe. Everybody knows of your serious ways on the job, but when it comes to social time, you are sweeter than even raw cookie dough. That's one muffin I'd love to have- you.**

Calleigh smiled. It was actually ironic for her to get this flavor. She loved chocolate chips with a passion- semi-sweet, sweet, dark, milk, mint, mini, the whole lot of them. Then again, people who did the whole Muffinism thing usually had to know the person inside and out.

Go figure.

The girl picked up the friend note and giggled to herself.

**Calleigh,**

**You've been a really big help to the Miami team for a good long time. Keep going in your efforts to serve us mot only as a detective, but as a friend to all of us.**

**Horatio**

-

_Cal,_

_A friend needs someone they can lean on once in a while to spill their sorrows and triumphs. You're the one that I can go to. Thanks!_

_Eric_

_-_

**Calleigh,**

**A haiku to you:**

**You are sweet and nice**

**As the gun expert in here**

**I love you so much.**

**Ryan Wolfe**

-

_Calleigh,_

_You help one and all at the scenes of every crime. It means so much to Miami._

_Alexx_

_-_

**Miss Duquesne,**

**Thanks for giving me advice on both my job and my life. You're great to each and every one of us.**

**Natalia**

-

_Calleigh,_

_We go together like bread and butter._

_Frank_

_-_

**Cal,**

**I don't think any one saw me write this part right here. I love you.**

**Tim**

_**We love you so much, Miss Duquesne. Keep up your great work.**_

She blinked as she saw a $25.00 Starbucks gift card slip out.

Tim Speedle? The Timothy Speedle?

* * *

**_A/N:_ I know you're probably thinking 'What?!?' Don't worry; Horatio is also going to get something from dearest Tim. Rest assured it will be completely different. As in an actual conversation… please review! Thanks!**


	3. Eric's Muffin

**_A/N:_ My sincere apologies for getting this chapter out late, but I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to do to finish "The Shatter Point." It's taking me ages, but I think I know where to go with it now… oh, wait. This is about muffins… Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next Muffinism.

* * *

**

"All I want for breakfast is coffee and a fast acting sugary substance that can kick start my morning," Eric Delko grumbled as he shuffled his way into the Miami Crime Lab. "Namely, a muffin."

He never really understood the whole Muffinism concept. Whenever Calleigh talked about it, he just got lost in the whirl of the moment. All he knew was the fact that people got food and papers. At least he knew it was about muffins. He wasn't that clueless.

Eric walked to his desk and found some food next to the picture of his now-deceased sister, Marisol Delko Caine. He bit his lip. Glancing over at the food, his eyes widened. "Muffin. Oh, boy."

He picked up the note and read:

**To Eric Delko:**

**You've been picked to accept the third muffin of Muffinism.** **Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. Your muffin is a cinnamon muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

"Huh. Never realized that this could apply to me," he muttered.

It all began to come together. The whole thing about Muffinism. Fun, excitement, food, love, and everything in between. Eric smiled and nodded. He realized how much he enjoyed Muffinism. After signing those notes for Horatio and Calleigh, he had an okay idea with this. Now he knew it by heart.

A note was next to the muffin. He laughed softly, picked it up, and read:

**Your muffin is a cinnamon muffin. As the underwater expert for your team, you are the one who may do special jobs for certain cases. Your heritage doesn't matter to other people- it's your heart and your spice of life that gives the team the zest it needs. Cinnamon does that- it not only tastes good, it looks good, too. Just like you.**

He raised an eyebrow. Cinnamon.

Eric had a secret weakness. He loved cinnamon rolls. The oozing cinnamon, the dripping icing…. He wanted to eat that muffin.

He hated being hungry sometimes.

He finally spotted the note from his fellow coworkers. Eric opened it and began to read:

**Eric,**

**The team wouldn't be the same without you. You are the one we can go to when we believe something is up with the case. It's great to have a guy like you in Miami.**

**-Horatio**

_-_

_Eric,_

_I knew I could get you into this sometime or another. You've been so great to all of us._

_-Cal_

_-_

**Eric,**

**You're like the sun on a cold day- always welcomed with open arms. No matter what.**

**-Alexx**

**-**

_Eric,_

_I'm sorry that we don't go together when we first met. Look at us now. We're closer than I ever dreamed of. Thanks, man._

_-Wolfe_

_-_

**Eric,**

**Let's go for dinner later.**

**-Natalia**

**-**

_Eric,_

_Reach for the stars. I know you can._

_-Frank_

_-_

**Eric,**

**Great job molding Wolfe, dude. I'm proud of you for helping him out.**

**-"Speed"**

**You've definitely dove for success, Delko.**

A gift card for Starbucks for $25.00 slipped out.

Eric rubbed his eyes. Speed? But he was dead… right?

He pulled out a packet of cinnamon roll frosting and licked his lips.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Speed? I know, okay? Please review!**


	4. Alexx's Muffin

**_A/N:_ Geez, I can't believe I haven't updated this thing in a month. Serves me right.

* * *

**

Medical examiners usually are ones who take life seriously to try and help those who had some sort of evil occur in their life. Whether it was a sickness or quite possibly a death they were involved in, the ones in Miami show the kindest heart.

It's no different for Alexx Woods. She talks to the person who died. Give them her deepest sympathy. Tell them that everything will be okay.

Today, though, Alexx didn't have a case to work on. This surprised her, to say the least. There were rumors going around about how people were getting muffins in every which direction at every which angle. There were also rumors that someone might have been placing a practical joke in Eric and Calleigh's, saying that Speed was there.

Whoever was doing that was a jerk.

She sighed and returned to the Medical Lab, spotting something out of the corner of her eye on the table. She walked over to see what it was.

A muffin.

She smiled knowingly. Obviously, someone wanted to carry the tradition to even those who worked in a medical facility all day long. Maybe something good would come out of all of this. Even if that Speed person was just trying to lighten the mood. She saw the papers and picked up the first one.

**To Alexx Woods:**

**You've been picked to accept the fourth muffin of Muffinism. Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. Your muffin is a chocolate muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

Muffinism. It brought a chill of happiness through the woman like a wave off the coast of the Miami beaches. And chocolate. It was a nice thing to have once in a while, in the M.E.'s mind. Not only that, but it was good if you had it little by little.

She was suddenly really hungry.

The description caught her eye. She picked it up and read:

**Your muffin is a chocolate muffin. Everyone knows of your true colors in the lab, and that doesn't stop you from doing your job. Even though you are of a different descent, it makes no difference. Your heart is almost like pure chocolate, sweet and satisfying to the last drop. Sometimes, you can be bitter, though. That's only when another person gets killed. Other than that, it's a wonderful thing to have you on the side of good. **

Alexx simply smiled. Chocolate, huh? Ironic on how the muffin resembled her skin tone.

She finally picked up the friends note and began to read:

**Alexx,**

**You've been such a big help to Miami and the CSI: team in general. No matter what it is, there's something about your personality that keeps everything somewhat lighthearted at the scenes. It's the way you talk to people. That's why we love your ways.**

**-Horatio**

**-**

_Alexx,_

_Something always told me that you would be a great friend and coworker. It's the way thing is life are._

_-Calleigh_

_-_

**Alexx,**

**We're all of different personalities in the lab. Yours is always helpful and sympathetic. It's wonderful to know that you always care.**

**-Eric**

**-**

_Alexx,_

_Bliss is of the heart, not the mind. You told me that once when no one could see. I keep that saying locked away in my mind now and use t so often. You're a great mentor to us all._

_-Ryan_

_-_

**Hey, Alexx.**

**Thanks for everything. For being the examiner, for teaching everyone how to love and anything else I left out.**

**-Natalia**

_-_

_Alexx,_

_Thanks for helping me out._

_-Tim_

_**Keep helping the defenseless, Alexx Woods. It's what you do.**_

The gift card fell out, as usual.

Speed? Alexx shook her head. That was something even she probably couldn't figure out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, up in heaven…

Timothy "Speed" Speedle was busily typing on a computer under a secret file.

It was codenamed "MUFFIN."

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hmmmmm. Interesting. Review please!**


	5. Ryan's Muffin

**_A/N: _Ryan is always a fun person to play around with. Even if he is OCD… Thanks to Scorpii, aquavis, Choco.Sushi.Nut, Queen of Loopholes, Carrro, The-Serious-Padfoot, vrukalakos, Lisa124, RinakoKitano, Wolfsong98, Lady Sichi, and Lerrinus for reviewing!

* * *

**

Ryan Wolfe was cleaning up his desk and trying to make sure that no dust got on anything in the room. Poor guy couldn't help it. He was OCD- that stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. And he was quite obsessive over this new Muffinism thing he had started today.

Yes, Ryan started Muffinism. He needed some fun in the office. It was a joy to do these sorts of things, and he always wanted to do a haiku for Calleigh. He never found the guts to do it. But with a muffin able to do pretty much anything in the world. And say even the deepest of feelings.

He decided he had finished his cleaning finally and heard a rustling of papers. Darn it. Someone knocked off the pages of his report. He grimaced and saw…

A muffin.

He raised an eyebrow. Some people catch on quick in the lab.

He walked over to it and looked at the three familiar pieces of paper under the muffin. "Someone really knows how to pull a prank on the prankster," he mumbled. He picked up the first piece and read:

**To Ryan Wolfe:**

**Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the fifth muffin, a vanilla muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

Vanilla muffin? Was there even such a thing? No matter. It sounded good just the same.

And so did the fact that Ryan had his own muffin now. It made him so happy that he had gotten the lab into the spirit of food and happiness and personification…

Aw, who cares? Muffins were cool!

He smirked and looked at the next piece of paper. You all know it was the muffin description…

**Your muffin is a vanilla muffin. Even though you have yet to find a place in the lab after these two years, you still help out in every possible way. You're the sweetener- vanilla is the same way. It's always a welcome addition to any dessert or some sort of sugary substance. And we all need that in our lives. Now I'm really hungry…**

Ryan laughed out loud. It was amazing how something like this spread so fast around the lab. This was awesome. Who knows? Maybe it could get to New York someday. That was a possibility.

He reached for the note from his friends.

**Mr. Wolfe:**

**It's strange that we've known each other for only a few years, and yet you are growing up to be one of the most incredible CSIs I've ever seen. Good work. Now, about these muffins…**

**-Horatio**

**-**

_Ryan,_

_I know you love me, sweetest. Truth be told, I love you, too. Amazing how two lives can connect with each other, huh? It's strange, though, too… and I went too deep. Love ya, sweetie._

_-Calleigh_

_-_

**Wolfe,**

**Well, here we are so many months later, and amazingly enough, we're tighter than brothers. Awesome, huh? You're amazing.**

**-Eric D.**

**-**

_Ryan,_

_You've been so wonderful to us all. I want to thank you or everything that you have done to help lift our spirits._

_-Alexx_

_-_

**Hey, Ryan,**

**I think I owe you one for everything you've ever done around here. You're wonderful, you know that?**

**-Natalia**

**-**

_Ryan,_

_Don't joke about cosmetic surgery ever again._

_-Frank_

_-_

**Ryan Wolfe,**

**I know we've never met, and I know we never will meet, but I want you to know what a great CSI you are becoming. You're amazing to everyone, and I am so proud that you are on the team.**

**-Timothy 'Speed' Speedle**

_**Ryan, you are so great to us all. Keep being you're sweet self.**_

Everyone knows what fell out next.

Ryan blinked. Speed? As in the one who died before he came to them?

Now this was scary…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"SPEED!" a voice roared. "Are you still doing that muffin file?!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yes, sir! I've got one muffin left, sir!"

"Well, go talk to your former boss. Now!

He rolled his eyes. He never disobeyed his boss in Heaven.

* * *

**_A/N:_ UPDATED! Thank goodness. And off the story: I was thinking of a Mission Impossible/CSI: Miami crossover. How about it? Want it? Thanks! Please review after the beep! –beep-**


	6. A Mentor and A Ghost

**Phooey. I really should update and finish this. **

_Ain't that the truth? No updates for four months. _

**-sighs- We give many thanks (and muffins) to Queen of Loopholes, Black Amber, Ad Hominem Argument, Choco.Sushi.Nut, Lerrinus, vrukalakos, Scorpii, Jillie Rose, jadefyre's freedom sahara gold, The-Serious-Padfoot, brokenwriter, Lady Sichi, Carrro, ducaine-girl, Mandi96, CSIMel, RinakoKitano, i.heart.play.doh, Celtic Knot, lt2, and Guardian.Ghost. God, we love you all. **

_And a notice: brokenwriter's idea for HIM being mad at Speedle? We're using it._

_

* * *

_

6. A  Mentor and a Ghost

Horatio sat in his office, finishing up the last of his muffin from before. Today seemed to be going unusually well. There had been no cases on his desk, Sergeant Stetler hadn't been skulking around the office, and, well, the whole Muffinism thing had been going rather well. He smiled. The art of the muffin. That was something new.

There was a strange noise coming from somewhere. He frowned and put down the wrapper, looking around and walking over to the window. Nothing. But he did hear something.

Right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, go talk to your former boss. Now!

He rolled his eyes. He never disobeyed his boss in Heaven.

Speed got up and walked over to a projector and microphone. He typed in " Miami, Florida," and looked up the recent locations he had been to.

"Can you hear me now?" he spoke into the microphone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horatio blinked again. "Speed?"

"Oh, good," the dry, familiar voice told him, a little enthusiasm coming into play. "I was scared you wouldn't be able to hear me this time, H."

He shook his head. "Tell me I'm dreaming."

"Huh," Speed mused. "If you were dreaming, could you hear this?"

The microphone made a loud screeching noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Horatio covered his ears. "Ow! Okay, okay, I get it! I'm not dreaming."

The lieutenant could've sworn he felt a smile coming from somewhere. Indeed, Speed was grinning. "Hmmm, I should do this more often. Especially when I convinced Ryan to get the whole thing started."

Horatio sat back down in a chair, still not accepting that he was talking to a former team member. "So, let me ask you this, Speed. Does the Big Man support this?"

"Support this?" He laughed. "Wow, Horatio. He _told_ me to do this and put a little life into your lives. You've acted like I've committed some crime against humanity. Personally, I think it was a good idea. Your faces are so long these days."

"You've been spying on us?" he asked accusingly.

Speed rolled his eyes at the microphone. "I had to, H. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to do any of the notes Ryan 'concocted.'"

The redhead sighed. "So how did Ryan do this?"

The deceased CSI grinned. "I told him I was a little voice in his head and to listen to me for just a little bit. The guy thinks he's a genius for doing this whole thing."

"You're evil," Horatio told the thin air he was speaking to. "You know that?"

Speed sighed. "What do you want me to do, do the hula?"

"It'd be a nice start." He thought about this. "And wear a luau skirt."

"Ew. That's just wrong, friend." Speed rubbed his head. "Now I've got one more muffin left. Miss Natalia Boa Vista's. Then it's passed to Aiden Burn."

Horatio looked confused. "You mean the CSI from New York?"

Speed nodded. "She's doing New York's Muffinism."

"Wish I could tell Mac."

The man's voice was suddenly severe. "It would mess up the whole idea for doing that sort of thing. Don't tell a _soul._ Or the Big Man will not be happy with me._ At all._"

Horatio smirked. "Very funny."

He could've sworn he heard a deep voice yell, "Speedle! Back to work!"

Speed sighed. "You heard the guy. I've gotta go, H. But, really, don't tell anyone about the whole thing of Muffinism. And Calleigh… she needs to start believing that Ryan's the one for her."

Horatio nodded. "Suits me. Just don't get in trouble."

"You're talking to a guy that got shot for his own problem. That's trouble enough," he retorted before Horatio heard nothing more.

* * *

**Wow. Um… -begins to laugh- **

_-smiles- That was fun. _

**_-places out muffin platter- Tell us what you think Natalia's muffin should be! Next chapter is dedication to the best one! This means… review! Much love, gang! _**


	7. Natalia's Muffin

**Oh, my god. Six months later, I am finished with this Muffinism concept for the beloved ** **Miami**** CSIs. –cries- It's been such a wonderful journey with _ALL_ of you, and I never want to forget it. You think this is completely finished, but I have news. It's not. I plan on doing a CSI: ** **New York**** Muffinism, and between you and me, Aiden Burn is going to have the time of her life… I've got one more chapter, too. A general one, but it's a chapter. **

_-grins weakly- So, many dear and happy thanks to Carrro, csimiamifreako, Scorpii, Lerrinus, Lionessmon, Bigorno, Murgy31, Completely Random Dissorder, Estel A Duath, Black Amber, and Daughter Mestizo for reviewing. _

**And the winner for the Muffinism is… **csimiamifreako** with a Rainbow muffin! **

**

* * *

**

7. Natalia's Muffin 

Natalia Boa Vista loved the lab. She loved being a CSI. She just loved her job in general. As a former lab-tech-turned-CSI, it was a relief to know that people still weren't holding a grudge against her for being the mole. She was all right with it now as she saw her coworkers walking around with muffins. Something made her twinge a little with sadness that she hadn't received one yet, but it was okay. At least, she hoped it was.

Sighing, she gathered the papers from inside the evidence locker and moved them to a separate table, only to spot something out of the corner of her eye. Frowning, she put down the papers and walked over to the counter. Her face broke into a huge smile. A muffin was there, with the piece of paper and note under it.

She shook her head, still grinning, and opened the first piece of paper under the dessert:

**To Natalia Boa ** **Vista**

**Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the sixth and final muffin, a rainbow muffin. **

**-Anonymous**

So everyone else must have already received their muffins. She smiled. Natalia knew what the pros and cons were of muffins, but when it came to Muffinism, there were no cons. Everything about it was sweet, cute, and above all, about the caring and friendship of the entire team of Miami CSIs. Rainbow muffin, huh? Natalia loved the rainbow, to say the least. But how did this affect her Muffinism?

She picked up the next sheet, reading:

**Your muffin is a rainbow muffin. There are days when it's simply gloomy and full of sadness in the lab, and when you show up, it's like the rainbow after the thunderstorm. You're sensitive, and you know how to make people smile. It's one of the best things one could ask for in a lab where the talk of death is an every day occurrence, and the talk of love is rare and few. **

She blinked back tears momentarily. What was this? Did they really enjoy her this much now? Had they truly forgiven her and her ways?

She took out the last paper and began to read:

**Natalia, **

**Really, thank you for everything you have done here in the crime lab over these past couple of months. It's a joy working with you and your always sunny self. **

**-Horatio **

-

_Natalia, _

_Much love for your ability to do your job. We can never be thankful enough to do what you have done in the past. Always keep your head held high. _

_-Calleigh _

_- _

**'Talia, **

**Where to begin… how about we start with a simple 'I love you.' **

**-Eric **

_- _

_Natalia, _

_Life is a journey, sweetheart. Make the most of it and keep up your spirits. It's like the sunshine in the coldest place known to all. _

_-Alexx _

-

**Natalia, **

**Listen, I'm sorry that I've been really rude to you and everything. Please, don't change. The birth of a new day is the birth of seeing your smiling face. **

**-Ryan **

_- _

_Natalia, _

_Keep going. You're really the light of the world. _

_-Frank _

-

**Ms. Boa Vista, **

**I never met you, but I know you're truly the rainbow spectrum of love and hope. Keep the spirit of ** **Miami**** alive for me. **

**-Speedle **

**_You're the light of all things good, Ms. Boa Vista. Keep it strong. _**

****

Three guesses at what fell out of the note.

Natalia swallowed, walking to the front of the lab and finding Horatio, who was looking at her sideways and smiling. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No," he replied. "Thank you."

* * *

**-cries- **

_One more, and the thing is over. Reviews are appreciated. Much love, friends. Thanks for reading. _


	8. Love Thy Muffinism Forever

**-sniffs- Dang. It's over. Not fair. I have really enjoyed this piece of art, so prepare yourself for a nice concluding chapter with possible muffin specials later on when completed. Dearest thanks to **Completely Random Dissorder, daxy, Carrro, Ad Hominem Argument, Lionessmon, Lerrinus, SCIENCE CHICK, Murgy31 LollyLovesAngua, and Black Amber **for reviewing. **

**_Special happy lucky thanks to Black Amber for the 100th review. Chapter dedication in her honor._**

**_

* * *

_**

8. Love Thy Muffinism Forever

Ryan scratched his head in the break room and took another bite out of his vanilla muffin, savoring the sweet flavors that had been made from its love and sensitivity. He noted Eric's arrival as well as the Hispanic CSI got himself a cup of coffee. "So, did you get a muffin, Delko?" he asked, his mouth full of muffin.

He nodded and grinned. "Looks like you got one, too. What was yours?"

"Vanilla," the young man replied, taking a drink of his cappuccino. "You?"

"Cinnamon." Eric sat down with his coffee and began to read a paper. No cases had appeared for the whole day, and the air was full of buoyancy and love for everyone around them. Not in a nasty sort of sense, but in a friendship sort of way. "Someone tried to be cute and write that Speed decided to sign the note. What do you think of that?"

Ryan winced. "Can't really say, Eric. I mean, sure it might have been a little mean, but it was to bring back the good memories of the one whom they had lost in the line of duty for a noble cause." He didn't really have the heart to tell his friend that he, in fact, had done the Muffinisms for the group. It didn't feel right to say such a thing yet.

"Hey, you two."

Calleigh Duquesne sauntered in, eating her chocolate chip muffin and grinning from ear to ear. The men raised an eyebrow. Eric swallowed some of his drink. "Someone's really perky."

"Darn right there, Eric," she giggled, sitting down and proceeding to tear off a little more of the wrapper. "Want a bite?"

Ryan raised his hand and tore off some of his vanilla muffin. "Trade."

"Done." The twosome traded muffin pieces and sampled the other's personality. In a sense.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Man, you two are lovey-dovey."

"And so are you and Natalia," Ryan countered, his mouth full.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was around five o'clock when Horatio walked into the longue, noting his whole team interacting with each other and trying new types of muffins. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Ladies, gentlemen."

The room went quiet.

"Today was probably the most fun day we have had in the crime lab for a good long time," he began, looking at all of his team members. "We have experienced a new sort of tradition that one could bear witness to in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Lucky for us, IAB agent Rick Stetler wasn't here to spoil the fun…" Here, a few chuckles were heard. "…and we were able to create a nice bonding experience over a food. That, in and of itself, is something memorable."

Alexx grinned. "And tasty."

Horatio raised an eyebrow and continued. "I would like to recognize Ryan Wolfe… as the starter in the tradition of Muffinism."

Clapping ensued after this. Natalia patted Ryan on the back. "Quite a thing you've started here, Wolfe. I like it."

"And another person… Tim 'Speed' Speedle."

The room went quiet.

Horatio took a deep breath. "I had the privilege of 'talking' to Speed today. He's up in heaven, just like we thought he would be, and he 'helped' Ryan create the concept of Muffinism through talking and being that little voice in his head." He wiped his eyes. "He told me this today that he wanted this to happen because we were so weighed down with murders, and today… today was supposed to be a happy day."

Not a sound was heard except for a small sob from Calleigh. Alexx comfortingly rubbed her back. Ryan looked dumbfounded. "You mean…"

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe. Speed had you do this for the lab to brighten up our lives. And I think he did a pretty good job of it."

Eric didn't say anything. He looked up at the ceiling. "Speed."

Horatio smiled. "I know he's watching over us. And he's already picked his next area. New York City. The Big Apple."

Calleigh grinned. "Mac's going to have fun with this one."

Horatio nodded and took a bite from his Muffinism. His peanut butter muffin that represented him so well. "I know he will, Calleigh. I know he will…"

* * *

**-collapses- Wow. It's done. –begins crying- It's been so much fun and so meaningful to do this for you guys. I've loved this so much! I have no awards for you all in this story. It could never be completed… well, yeah, but it's… it's hard to explain. **

**-takes deep breath- All right. For those of you who reviewed, **_faved_**, and **alerted** this story, many dearest thanks and heaps of muffins for reading. When you see your name, could you perhaps leave a review and tell me how this thing went? Many muffins for you... **

**Queen of Loopholes, Wolfsong98, Ancoho, _julene_, hypergolic, Lady arcane, _Estel A Duath,_ Celtic Knot, _Choco.Sushi.Nut_, Celena Schezar, _Lerrinus_, xxfallenflower, abbalover, _RinakoKitano_, jadefyre's freedom sahara gold,_ daxy_, csimiamifreako, _Daughter Mestizo_, _Murgy31_, _aquavis,_ _Scorpii,_ brokenwriter, _Mandi96_, Ad Hominem Argument, _Lisa214_, _Reaching For Stars_, _Carrro_, The-Serious-Padfoot, _vrukalakos_, Lady Sichi, Jillie Rose, ducaine-girl, CSIMel, i.heart.play-doh, lt2, Guardian.Ghost, Bigorno, Completely Random Dissorder, _Lionessmon_, _SCIENCE CHICK_, LollyLovesAngua, _Black Amber_,** _Santiago Velasquez, Shizora, aK'n'aL, relly252,_ Christie-Elise22695, White-Witch-Sakura, Wyoming, debs84, gizagirl25, kookith, missredkat, mutantxjulie, rachaelberkey, and tinkbaby.

**All right, gang. I'm going to have limited edition muffins coming soon enough with Frank, Yelina, ****Valera****, Dan, Stetler, and Jake. Look for those in a couple of weeks. It will say completed, but don't worry, I'll put whose it is.**

**I'm also doing a CSI: New York one called "Muffins For Us!" Look for that one soon enough as well! If anyone would like to do the CSI: Las Vegas one, please tell me! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Over and out,**

**Shiny-san**


	9. Special: Jake Berkley's Muffin

**As I have said in other fics, this may be my last update for a long time. Ah, well. Here's a special edition muffin for all you lucky peoples out there reading this thing. Thanks to **Carrro, Compleatly Random Dissorder, Murgy31, ducaine-girl, Ad Hominem Argument, Guardian.Ghost, ladyd10, Queen of Loopholes, Black Amber, Wolfsong98, daxy, Lionessmon, LollyLovesAngua, and Lerrinus **for reviewing "Muffins For All!" I'm giving special edition muffins for those others. No plot, just muffins.**

**

* * *

**

9. Special: Jake Berkley's Muffin

Typical. More office work. Agent Jake Berkley knew all too well about staying in an office every day. Those rare occasions when he got out into the hot Miami humidity was all he wanted, and unfortunately, there were no case files for today that required his assistance. Thus, it gave him a bit of time to go and check out the Crime Lab in its glory, given he had paperwork. It was so like him to procrastinate with this sort of thing.

That, and being distracted by a certain Southern beauty didn't help matters.

He flashed the badge to the attendant and walked towards the ballistics lab, where a certain Calleigh Duquesne was shooting bullets from a .45 caliber from what he saw. He grinned and waited for her to finish. " Antigua," he told her when she took off the earmuffs.

She whirled around and grinned. "Jake Berkley, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded playfully, slapping him lightly. "When did you get here?"

"That's for me to know and you not," he retorted, grinning and embracing her. "Whatcha doing here? I hear you've got no case work."

Calleigh smirked and enweaved herself from his grasp. "That's for me to know and you not, Jake." She stroked her cheek. "I suggest you go to the reception desk, Berkley. There's a little something there for you." With this, she kissed him lightly and exited the lab, laughing as Eric Delko mouthed something about a muffin to her.

The agent furrowed his brow in confusion but went back to the front desk all the same. Something there for him? Shaking his head in amusement, he did as he was told and spotted a muffin on the counter. He raised an eyebrow. Seriously, was this a trick, or was Calleigh trying to tell him something here? As he pondered this, he picked up the muffin, three sheets of paper lying in its wake.

Jake chewed his lip thoughtfully and opened the first note.

**To Jake Berkley: **

**Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the seventh muffin, a cornbread muffin. **

**-Anonymous **

He blinked. Muffins? Oh, god, this had to be one of those pranks that would turn out to be something completely out of his league. He blew out a long sigh and rubbed his head, taking out the next sheet of paper.

**Your muffin is a cornbread muffin. Plain and simple as it seems, there's something about you that makes your personality so smexy and wondrous. Sure, not everyone sees you as a smooth talker and suave detective, but they've got a place for you in their heart. It's always nice to throw in the classic cop with the snazzy looks onto a team with so many unique personalities. **

Jake grinned. Smexy was a word? Sounded something like what Calleigh Duquesne would say. Suave? Oh, he wished. Cornbread muffin, huh? Sure, it wasn't exactly his favorite, but he'd deal. Maybe sneak it into Wolfe's lunch or something…

He pulled out the third sheet of paper.

**Mr. Berkley, **

**Your assistance on cases is always welcomed. You are always welcomed. It's always great when you help in those crimes. **

**-Horatio **

_- _

_Jake, _

_What's there to say? You already know everything about me. _

_-Calleigh _

_- _

**Jake, **

**I know you love her. Show the world, but not me. I'd get mad. Actually, that's an understatement… Anyways, thanks for everything, man. **

**-Eric **

-

_Jake, _

_Sweetie, go for your dreams. It never killed someone to try. _

_-Alexx _

-

**Berkley**

**You love her, huh? Well, two can always got for the same girl, huh? Besides, you get her with charms. Me? My looks… **

**-Ryan **

-

_Jake, _

_It's nice to have someone so willingly to help the team on those occasions where we're stuck and get nowhere whatsoever. And with that help being you, well… that's another story altogether. _

_-Natalia _

-

**Berkley**

**She's Southern. You sure you can woo her over? **

**-Frank **

**_The suave and smexiness stays with you, Jake. Just keep being you. _**

The $25.00 Starbucks gift card dropped out.

Jake whistled lowly. Muffinism was definitely one thing to boost his enthusiasm on days like this. Man, they needed to more things like this. He grinned and looked at the muffin. Cornbread and smexiness. Definitely something he liked.

* * *

**Eh, I really tried. Muffins suggestions are loved. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Special: Frank Tripp's Muffin

**-sighs- I wanted to get this up yesterday, but a little thing called Christmas got in the way of my computer. Given I was newly obsessing over the Guitar Hero III we got as a gift… -grins- I _love _that game. Anyways, thanks got out to **Closer than far, Murgy31, Guardian.Ghost, Compleatly Random Dissorder, Queen of Loopholes, Ad Hominem Argument, ladyd10, Carrro, LollyLovesAngua, daxy, Lionessmon, Lerrinus, csimiamifreako, C.H.E.A.R., DKM, Shelbers, Shizora, Rachel-RAPHAEL, dannylinday4ever, and x9 Hello Beautiful** for those reviews. God, what to do with this… **

**Muffin request by** LollyLovesAngua

* * *

10. Special: Frank Tripp's Muffin 

Frank Tripp- everyone in the lab knows him as a big, tough Texan with that rough accent that could scare the daylights out of a Mexican in a heartbeat. He knows how to wield a gun with one hand; he's been shot at, hurt, and anything that was a cop's worse nightmare. But we all know that Frank is much more than that. Frank's one big teddy bear under that exterior of Texas talk. He's just another human.

And he's everyone's best friend.

So it came to no surprise from everyone that he decided to go and visit the crime lab on the day of muffins. The talk over at the Miami- Dade Police Department had Frank laughing, given he had signed those notes as well. He approved of it, definitely. Where he came from in San Antonio, they had this sort of thing at work all the time. Not that he suggested it, but he heard a dead CSI could've been behind it the whole time.

The thought made him chuckle as he walked into the crime lab, signing in at the front desk. Miami was full of losers, but it was definitely bursting with winners. And one of them was walking right his way. He turned around and smiled at Calleigh Duquesne, who returned the favor. "Frank! What are you doing here?"

"Just checkin' up on this so-called Muffin business," he replied in a gruff, yet playful, manner. "I hear Berkley got his muffin and tried to sneak it into Wolfe's lunch."

Calleigh grinned. "That man never liked cornbread in the first place," she agreed, laughing at the thought of Jake putting a muffin on Ryan's desk.

"Wolfe's got a cast-iron stomach, though. He'll eat anything to survive."

She snickered. "True. Hey, go see H in the interrogation room. There's something he wanted you to see."

Frank nodded, making his way through the people in the office. He thought there wasn't a case today, but then again, he had been wrong before. It was rare, but, like I said, he was human. He found the interrogation room and opened the door, but no one was in the glass room. Frowning, Frank sat at the table and noticed an inanimate object in front of him.

A muffin.

The Texan snickered. Wow. This had to be the most pitiful attempt at Muffinism yet, but he had seen worse. There were ones in the bathroom, the lounge, his desk… but this one was better by far. The muffin in the interrogation room. He took the piece of paper under the muffin and began to read aloud:

**To Frank Tripp: **

**Muffinism is a type of 'religion' in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them, and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the eighth muffin, an orange muffin. **

**-Anonymous **

Orange? Frank grimaced. He was never one for fruit, but he could handle oranges. They were sweet, but if you used them correctly, they could add a little something to your meal. Cooking was beyond the point, though. It was definitely the thought that counted. This was muffins, for cryin' out loud!

He picked up the piece of paper under that and began to read:

**Your muffin is an orange muffin. When you're around the people you enjoy working alongside, you have that zip, or zap, to get things going. Whatever it may be, people enjoy what you have to offer at the lab. Sure, you're not a CSI:, but you're a darn good Texan cop, and that's what really matters. And besides… everyone I know likes oranges. **

Frank had to keep himself from laughing about the last line. Everybody likes oranges? Come to think of it, he didn't know of one person that didn't like that fruit. Sure, there were probably some people that didn't, but who cared right now? Frank had a surge of happiness rush through his body as he picked up the last sheet of paper.

**Frank- **

**There are some things in life I have to be thankful for. One of those things is you. Thanks for being such a great friend. **

**-Horatio **

-

_Frank- _

_I don't have any idea on how you do it, but when you're around, the magic in the air is more than magical. It's… illuminating. _

_-Calleigh _

-

**Frank- **

**You're an awesome guy with a real flair for the obvious in spotting criminals and catching them, too. ****Miami****'s safer thanks to you. **

**-Eric **

-

_Frank- _

_As we move on and see things that we don't want to see, we grow wiser. And frankly, you're the wisest man, besides the others, that I've known. _

_-Alexx _

-

**Frank- **

**What's this about cosmetic surgery? All I said was that you looked darker under the eyes… **

**-Ryan **

-

_Frank- _

_You've been with the team for quite a long time. Don't ever change. _

_-Speed _

**_Your Texan ways give a true zap to _****_Miami_****_ life, Frank. It's simply an awesome touch._**

A $25.00 Starbucks gift card lay underneathe it all.

Frank shook his head and smiled. Yep, these Miamians sure knew how to make a guy happy with Muffins. This was better than Texas. By a long shot.

The sun was still a bit much, though.

He began to eat the muffin. Orange. Maybe he'd begin to like more fruit now…

* * *

**-rubs head- God, Frank is one of the hardest characters to do a muffin for. I'm saying that right now. And the cosmetic surgury joke is from Season 4's episode "Shattered." The one where Delko gets "relieved" by Stetler... All other things aside, I'm doing Marisol's muffin next. I need one for Marisol, Sam (the new lab tech), and ****Tyler****. Reviews are loved. Thanks for reading this special one! **


End file.
